Dora Makes a Minecraft Server
Dora Makes a Minecraft Server is the 5th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Yes! My Minecraft server is finished! Now it's time to play!" (1 hour later) Dora: "Yes! I won survival games on my server!" Dora's mom: "Dora, I heard that you made a Minecraft server. I want to see it!" (Dora gets off the computer and Dora's mom sat on a chair. Minutes later she is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Dora's mom: "Oh! (13x) Dora! I can't believe you made a Nickelodeon Minecraft Server! You're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! That's it! You are grounded (16x) for quadruple tranquility! Now I'm going to close your Minecraft account!" Dora: "No!" (19x) [ Dora's mom already closed Dora's Minecraft account for good. The computer says: 'Account closed!' ] Dora's mom: "Now you'll be going to bed early! Go to sleep right now!" (Dora becomes angry) Dora's mom: "Don't give me your angry look!" (Dora is about to give her mom the middle finger) Dora's mom: "If you give me the middle finger! I will beat your ass up!" (Dora gives her mom the middle finger) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you give me the middle finger! That's it! I will beat your ass up!" (Dora's mom beats Dora's ass up) Dora's mom: "Now I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello! Dylan Priest here. How may I help you?" Dora's mom: "Dora made a Minecraft server that is Nickelodeon related! She also gave me the middle finger!" Dylan Priest: "What?! Oh my god! Dora is going to get it! I'll be at your house in less than 10 minutes!" (10 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, someone's here to see you." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you made a server on Minecraft that is Nickelodeon related! You know that you're not allowed to do anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Dora's mom: "Dylan, put diapers on Dora!" Dylan Priest: "OK!" Dora: "No! Not diapers! Priest puts a diaper on Dora Dylan Priest: "Those diapers will stay on for the rest of your life!" Dora: "You both are evil!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us we're evil!" Dora: "I wish that you both and my good clone would get exploded by creepers!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, how dare you wish your mother, the good Dora and I exploded by creepers! You have gone way too far! I'm calling my friends to come over here!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "These are some of my friends plus your two teachers!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you made a Minecraft server related to Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I heard that you wished your mother, Dylan and the good Dora exploded by creepers in reality!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you gave your mom the middle finger!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. I'm mad at you for making fake VHS openings!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." (Dora shrinks down into a baby) Dora: (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm very sorry for making a Minecraft server that is Nickelodeon related!" Dylan Priest: "You will stay like a baby for the rest of your life!" Anthony Abate: "You will eat baby food, play with baby toys, watch baby shows not made by Nick Jr. like Barney, Teletubbies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, and everything for toddlers!" Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch cartoons like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Disney theatrical cartoons, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Scooby Doo, Kim Possible, Horrid Henry, Danger Mouse, and other cartoons not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "You are not allowed to ding dong ditch my house ever again. Because if you do, my dad will beat you up!" Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone too. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for super tranquility." (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and what I'm forced to watch." The End.